


Murderous Bastards

by Bloody_Sugar_Skull



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Anxiety Disorder, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Child Death, Child Murder, Corpses, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead People, Death, Depression, Drowning, Electricity, Electrocution, Explicit Language, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Description of Murder, Gun Violence, Hallucinations, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, Insomnia, Knives, Mental Instability, Murder, Murderers, Paranoia, Paranormal, Schizophrenia, Sleep Deprivation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Torture, Tourette's Syndrome, Violence, Violent Thoughts, Weapons, graphic description of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Sugar_Skull/pseuds/Bloody_Sugar_Skull
Summary: This work will contain: Murder, Death, Violence, Gun Use, Knife Use, Weapon Use, Cannabalism, Torture, Violence, Pain, Corpses, Sacrilege, Sacrilegious Acts, Acts Against Humanity, Explicit Language, and More. If you find any of these topics uncomfortable, disgusting, horrific, etc then Do Not Read This Work. Warnings will be posted before each chapter.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Murderous Bastards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sc3ne_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc3ne_kid/gifts).

> This chapter contains: Knife usage, Suffocation, Graphic Descriptions of Murder, Graphic Descriptions of Violence, Insanity, Mental Instability, Corpses, Pain, Screaming, and Explicit Language. If you are uncomfortable with any of these topics Do Not Read this chapter or this work.

The window opened with ease, sliding upwards silently with little to no effort. A few simple motions and he was through the opening. The night was overcast with a forecast for rain in the coming days. It left everything dipped in shadows. Just perfect for him.

The house he had entered was a typical cookie cutter house in a typical cookie cutter neighbourhood. Three bedroom, two bathrooms, three occupants, and a dog in the yard. Middle class, picket fence, white suburbia paradise. God, it made him fucking sick just thinking about it. The hardwood floors made his ascent to the second floor that much easier. After all, these were well know, practiced motions at this point. A fun little game he played with his slowly dying psyche.

A ten year old slept peacefully in the room to Jeff’s left, the parents further down the hall. He could feel the dark urge thrumming in his gut, urging him onward, his bloodlust making his grin grow and grow. He kept a careful hand on his knife, thumbing the handle as he stalked down the hall coming closer and closer t-

A door to his right opened suddenly, a guest room normally empty, and light flooded the hall. “Aunti-“ The child didn’t even have a chance to scream as Jeff flew into action. Grasping one hand around her mouth, the other tight on her throat, he dragged her to the ground.   
He was pressing all of his weight down onto her neck, closing her airways and threatening to break her trachea. The girl was thrashing, struggling, fighting. No one ever wants to die, especially not like this.   
  


“Stupid fucking brats always making my job harder.” He growled out through clenched teeth, forcing even more weight onto her neck. The blood vessels in her eyes were bursting, tears running down her blue face, throat almost the same white of his skin. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and finally, finally she stopped fucking moving.   
Jeff didn’t stop though. He removed his hand from her mouth and began to press down even harder on her neck. Pushing, pushing, pushing until finally he heard and felt her trachea crack and break. “That’s it. Just go to sleep.” He stood finally and rolled his shoulders, chuckling slightly at the sight of the girl. 

He had bigger fish to fry though and left the room, not bothering with the lights. After all, once he was done it wasn’t like there would be anyone to complain about the light bill. That brought another laugh out of him, his grip returning to his knife. The real fun of the night was about to begin.

The door to their room was closed, no light came from underneath it and if Jeff listened hard enough he could hear their snores. A small turn of the knob and the door glided open, the hinges completely silent. Oh this was just too easy, way too perfect. 

Jeff crept closer and closer to the sleeping couple, pulling his knife from his hoodie pocket. The girl hadn’t left any blood on him but he knew how much he could make these two bleed. He couldn’t wait, oh how he just couldn’t wait. 

He decided on the husband first. He was on the larger side, snored, and appeared to be deep asleep. Jeff walked leisurely to the right side of the bed, twirling his knife on the tip of his finger. “Look how peaceful you are. Sleeping like a baby.” He murmured before driving his knife deep into the man’s shoulder. The man screamed and jumped awake, pain clear on his face. “Go to sleep you bastard!” He yelled, grabbing his knife back and slashing it at the man’s face. Another scream and suddenly the wife was awake, looking around with wide and startled eyes. 

“Someone’s finally joined the party!” Jeff cackled and jumped past the man, still bleeding from his face and shoulder. He grabbed the wife and tugged her arms behind her back, holding his knife to her throat. “Do something stupid and I slice her throat.” He laughed as the husband took in his situation, pain and fear fighting in his eyes.

”What do you want? Is it money? We-we can give you money, we can get you what you want just p-please don’t hurt us.” Bargaining already. How fucking boring. Jeff pressed the knife tighter to the woman’s throat, silencing the man. If he had eyelids he was sure they would be twitching. Who did they think he was? Some petty criminal? 

“I just want you to go to sleep.” Two quick motions and he had snapped the wife’s neck, the sound resonating in the room. The man screamed again, more like wailed, and what little color he had drained from his face. “Oopsie.” Jeff grinned wider and began to stalk towards the man again. “Just look at your fucking face! God it’s priceless!” He struck out with his knife again, driving it into the man’s cheek. Jeff struck again and again, leaving bleeding wound after bleeding wound in his wake. 

Sixteen total stab wounds and the man gave up. He stopped fighting, stopped screaming, just stopped. He wasn’t dead, Jeff knew that, but he was boring now. He slit two cuts up the man’s cheeks and stood, stretching out his sore joints from kneeling on the floor so long. Jeff wasn’t stupid, he wasn’t just going to leave the man here, but he wasn’t going to kill him.

He raised his foot high and brought all of his weight down on the man’s wrist, shuddering in satisfaction at the crunching sound. Jeff repeated the motion on the man’s other wrist, his elbows, his knees, and his ankles. Relishing in the crunching sound and the man’s renewed screams of anguish and pain. “Now for the other brat.” He wiped his bloody knife on his even bloodier jacket and left the room, a new grin erupting on his face from the pained moans of the husband. 

The boy’s room was the first one he had passed and he knew the boy would be awake by now. His parents had screamed too loud for him to not be. His door opened and Jeff stepped in quietly. He was drenched in blood and decided not to fuck around any longer. “I know you’re awake. It’s ok though. Just go to sleep.” He had reached the boy’s bed and threw the covers off, revealing a child no older than four, crying and shaking in the fetal position. Jeff grabbed the kid by his hair and held him up, making quick work of his jugular and watching his body pathetically bleed out. “See don’t you wanna sleep? Just go to sleep, it’ll all be ok.” He laughed as he spoke, seeing the light drain from the boy’s eyes. Four kills in one night. He felt giddy, high even.

Jeff tossed the boy aside, walking out of the room and back out the kitchen window. The blood on his fingers was starting to congeal and he was not going to let it ruin his happy mood. He raked a hand through his hair and laughed at the feeling of blood in it. “I wonder if someone will call the cops?” He mused aloud as he left the house far behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please inform me of any Spelling, Grammar, or noticeable error. I am constantly striving to improve my writing.  
If at any point during the reading of this chapter you felt Uncomfortable, Disgusted, or Horrified Do Not Continue To Read This Work.


End file.
